Kita akan Bertemu Lagi
by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia
Summary: Kau bodoh, BODOH! Kau bodoh sekali, Danna! Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau sebenarnya kau memang benar-benar orang yang sangat BODOH! Dan aku juga sama bodohnya denganmu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi nanti! Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event : DEAR [Death and Afterlife, slight Reincarnation Theme]. Kali ini benar-benar absurd. Don't Like, Don't Read.


Kau bodoh, BODOH!

Kau bodoh sekali, Danna!

Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau sebenarnya kau memang benar-benar orang yang sangat BODOH!

Dan aku juga sama bodohnya denganmu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi nanti!

**.**

**.**

—**Kematian, Keinginan, dan Perpisahan—**

**Kita akan Bertemu Lagi**

Copyright by Uchiha Yoshy Nesia

All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC-nya bukan main-main lagi, _flash_ _fiction_, kali ini benar-benar absurd, _typo_(s). _Side story_ dari Ledakan yang Abadi, tapi ini Deidara's POV.

**Another Project Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event : DEAR**

**Death and Afterlife, slight Reincarnation Theme**

**.**

**.**

Kadangkala aku berpikir; kenapa aku harus ikut serta dalam organisasi ini? Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan pria berambut merah itu? Kenapa takdirku harus begini? Kenapa? KENAPA?

Baiklah, lupakan paragraf barusan.

Bukannya aku menyesal atas takdirku. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Aku sebenarnya takkan keberatan bergabung dengan organisasi awan merah ini. Selama aku masih bisa terus melanjutkan karya seni ledakanku.

Oiya, ledakan adalah motto hidupku.

Seni adalah napasku.

Dan ternyata ada orang yang beranggapan sama atas persepsi seniku diatas.

Yang kusayangkan adalah, seni yang ia cintai adalah boneka. Sesuatu yang abadi. _Hell_ _no_, apa yang menyenangkan dari sesuatu yang bentuknya hanya itu-itu saja? Apa yang indah dari sesuatu yang tak menghasilkan bentuk yang menakjubkan?

Karena pendapat kami yang berbeda, kami jadi tidak terlalu akur. Apalagi jika menyangkut persepsi seni kami ini. Aku yakin, perbedaan pendapat inilah yang kami jadikan alasan untuk selalu berargumen pedas.

Tapi aku baru sadar.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Aku merasa kami tak seharusnya selalu bertengkar. Kami tak seharusnya selalu mengedepankan persepsi seni masing-masing. Kami tak seharusnya... selalu... AARGH!

Kau terlalu memuja seni bonekamu itu, namun mereka semua tak dapat menyelamatkanmu!

Mungkin tak seharusnya kau mati.

KAU TAKKAN MATI JIKA KAU TAK BERANGGAPAN BAHWA BONEKA ITULAH SENI YANG SEBENARNYA!

"Tobi, tinggalkan aku sendiri, un."

"_Are_? Kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Kesendirian ini membunuhku, sebenarnya.

Namun aku butuh ketenangan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah semenjak kematianmu. Semestinya aku tak terpengaruh dengan kematianmu. Semestinya aku masih bisa menjalani tugas misi bersama bocah bertopeng itu. Semestinya hidupku masih akan tetap stabil walau kau bukan lagi rekan kerjaku.

SEMESTINYA KENANGANMU TAK MENGHANTUIKU LAGI!

Dadaku bergemuruh. Kepalaku pusing. Mataku memanas. Dan pipiku basah. Kenapa aku mengalami semua ini? Kenapa aku harus terisak karena kepergianmu? Padahal kau hanya seseorang yang kuhormati, _senpai_-ku.

Namun kenapa seolah-olah setengah jiwaku ikut pergi bersamamu ke alam sana?

Aku tak tahu, dan rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang juga karena semua perasaan ini!

Tetapi...

Kupikir aku tak bisa selamanya menjadi munafik.

Aku tak bisa selamanya pura-pura tak mengetahui semua alasan yang nyaris membuatku gila itu.

Mungkin benar. Ragaku hidup, namun hatiku telah lama mati.

Dan jujur saja, kau bodoh karena kau mati sebelum aku.

Sekarang, semua orang pasti menertawakanku. Aku mati karena aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk menciptakan seni terbesar dan terindah yang pernah kuciptakan. Sebenarnya aku melakukannya untuk membunuh adik Uchiha itu. Tapi karena gagal, yah, anggap saja aku hanya ingin mengekspresikan seniku.

"Dasar konyol. Kau mati karena dirimu sendiri."

"Kau terus-terusan mengataiku konyol. Apa kau tak punya kata selain itu?"

"Baiklah. Kau bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, Danna!

Kau bodoh, BODOH!

Kau bodoh sekali, Danna!

Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau sebenarnya kau memang benar-benar orang yang sangat BODOH!

Dan aku juga sama bodohnya karena telah mencintaimu!

"Orang yang berkata bodoh, berarti ia lebih bodoh!"

Ah, aku benar-benar munafik.

Aku ingin membalas kalimat Danna barusan. Namun tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyilaukan, tak jauh dari kami. Kekesalanku lenyap seketika. Dan kesadaranku pun menurun secara tiba-tiba.

"Hm, sepertinya kau akan pergi lagi."

Tidak! Tunggu!

Aku tak mau pergi! Aku tak ingin pergi sebelum dapat menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kusampaikan padamu!

Tanganku—ah, aku baru sadar kalau aku masih punya tangan—tiba-tiba di genggam oleh seseorang.

"Kau mungkin membenciku. Baiklah, kau pasti sangat membenciku..."

Tidak, kau salah! Aku tak membencimu! Sama sekali tidak!

"... namun entah kenapa. Aku punya perasaan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap.

Tubuhku mendingin dan mati rasa. Aku tak bernapas. Tak ada apapun di penglihatanku selain kegelapan.

Semua hal yang telah kulalui semasa hidup, memenuhi kepalaku. Bagaikan banjir bandang. Ah, sebenarnya aku merindukannya. Saat-saat aku bersamanya. Waktu yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk mengatakannya, bukan untuk kusia-siakan.

Entah berapa lama aku merasakannya. Aku sendiri disini. Tak ada siapapun dan tak ada apapun yang bisa kulakukan disini selain berdiam diri dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dan aku berpikir; apa yang sedang Sasori lakukan? Apakah ia juga sama sepertiku; terperangkap dalam kegelapan dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?

Lalu, suatu waktu, suhu disekitarku menghangat. Kegelapan masih menguasai pandanganku. Terus seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi putih bersih. Tanpa noda dan warna.

Namun ingatanku memudar. Sosok Sasori-_danna_ perlahan mulai lenyap dari ingatanku. Aku mulai melupakan semua hal yang tersimpan rapi di memoriku. Aku mulai lupa bagaimana caranya menyusun kata-kata. Dan aku bahkan juga mulai lupa bahwa sebelumnya aku adalah seorang manusia!

"Hari ini adalah Hari Kelahiranmu yang baru."

Sebuah suara berbicara padaku. Entah siapa, dan entah darimana asalnya.

Yang pasti, hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah :

"Ya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Jawabanku atas pernyataan Sasori sebelumnya.

.

.

**-End...?-**

**.**

**.**

A/N (sekaligus curhat, lewatkan jika tak ingin repot-repot membacanya) :

Apa-apaan itu? (melihat ke atas lagi) Deidara jadi luar biasa OOC! Sejak kapan Deidara jadi gampang melankolis gitu -.- Gaje pula! Saya ngetiknya buru-buru sih. Baiklah, lupakan. Dan saya mau berterima kasih atas review untuk fanfiksi saya sebelumnya, Ledakan yang Abadi.

Maaf karena gak bisa balas satu-satu, soalnya saya sibuk banget. Sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan sibuk memikirkan KKM sekolah yang entah kenapa makin tahun makin tinggi aja angkanya. Oh, beginikah rasanya jadi anak kelas 9? (secara tak sadar mengungkapkan identitas umurnya)

Tahu gak? Saya membaca semua review yang reader kirimkan dan langsung menjerit-jerit kesenangan. Meskipun dikit 'kan tetap aja seneng gimanaaaa gitu... (apaan sih?) Mana saya memeriksanya pas di ruang internet sekolah pula. Dipelototin deh ma guru pengurusnya -.- Saya gak nyangka, ternyata masih ada orang yang menyukai fanfiksi sebelumnya. Semoga saja yang kali ini ada readersnya.

Sebenarnya pembuatan fanfiksi kali ini juga mendadak. Saya sempat _browsing_, baca-baca fanfiksi SasoDei lainnya, trus saya ngiri. Kenapa semuanya pada keren-keren ya? Lebih keren daripada fanfiksi saya pula! Saya pun jadi merasa ingin membuat SasoDei lagi dan lagi... ketagihan gitu. Jadilah fanfiksi 'Kita Akan Bertemu Lagi' ini :3

Ne, bukannya saya cerewet dan banyak maunya. Tapi kalau review fanfiksi kali ini dan fanfiksi sebelumnya lebih dari 5, saya mau publish fanfiksi baru. Pengennya cuman oneshot, tapi kalau kebanyakan, terpaksa dijadiin multichapter deh. SasoDei juga... tapi menceritakan tentang kehidupan mereka berikutnya. Reinkarnasi gitu... (lagi tertarik ma yang namanya reinkarnasi) Tapi, tapi, karena tak bisa saya selesaikan dalam bulan ini, jadi mungkin takkan ada label ELFL Event DEAR di summary-nya.

Duh, saya jadi banyak ngomong gini. Maklum, lagi galau. Maunya sedih sekaligus seneng (?). Isi hati jadi tumpah didalam fanfiksi ini (di wakilkan oleh Deidara yang juga sama galaunya dengan saya).

Best Regards,

Uchiha Yoshy Nesia


End file.
